Not alone anymore
This is a collab BraxtonTheBubleGuppy11 and Gobyisthebestguppy are collaborating on. Summary Story It was a sunny day in BubbleTucky. Sophie was swimming to the park With the kids. "Hey look a mudhole!" Lucy said. Sophie: no Lucy,Deema told me not to let you in the mud! Lucy: oh no! Stacy Sets Her bat down on the grass. Sophie: okay any of you hungry? Stacy: I am. Lucy walks near the mudhole when Sophie wasn't looking, "But it's so awesome! But I need to do what Sophie said." Lucy hestitates to do it when then he trips over Stacy's mud,"Ma's gonna ground and bust me!" Sophie: why did you disobey me? Lucy stutters, "uh...." Sophie: I am waiting Sophie was then very upset, "If stacy would stop throwing her bat here and there this wouldn't have happened!"Sophie you know what I have to do I am calling you're mom to pick you up "Stupid stacy!" He raged. A guppy came out in the air, "hello ma'am!" Sophie: yes! "That kid is innocent, he really is." The police guppy said. Sophie: and why? "He actually wasn't gonna get in it then he tripped over that bat as got himself muddy." He explained Sophie: okay um sorry I got mad London! "Thank you," Lucy said, hugging the man. Willow hugged lucy back, "No problem, my duty as an officer." She blushes at Sophie Sophie blushes back! Willow: Dinner tonight? Sophie: sure! Willow: See ya, tonight girl! Sophie: bye! Willow walked back to her home. Sophie: wow he sounds like a nice guy Sarah: Yeah, very nice! Bonnie okay guys anybody in the mood for hide and seek. London: I love how he saved my Hide! Sarah: what London: I uh can't do that. Bonnie do what London it's hide and seek I count and you hide London: Hide and seek Lucy: I can't do that because I can't get muddy. Lucy: (sees a text on his phone) Our parents are back! Sarah: Well let's go! Sophie walked them home. "Mom, Dad, guess what?" Lucy said. Deema sighs, "Son, I told you not to get muddy." "Deema," Goby said, "He's just a kid." "Uh, I know," Deema said, "But your the one cleaning the kid." "I didn't think about that." Goby said laughing. "Guess what?" London said. "Your really jumpy today," Goby said, "Who put the red bull in your breakfast?" "Aunt Sophie-" London started until Goby interrupted, "Bonnie, what did you do that for?" "No," Deema said, "Bonnie did something and London wants us to know about it." "Oh," Goby said, "Tell us son!" "I tripped over Melinda's bat again then fell in the mud!" "Melinda, champ, we need to find a place where we can put that bat of yours." Gil said. "I sewed him a bag to carry it in." Molly said. "Yeah," Melinda said holding up a tiny pink bag, "This happened." "Wow champ," Gil said, "How did that happen?" "Well," Melinda said, "Lucy broke out in a sneeze attack last week, and sneezed all over my sack which was really nearby. Deema took the bag to the laundromat then took London to the doctor because she thought he had a cold then it ended up Milly sprayed Ginger with flower scented perfume and the scent made him have an allergic reaction because if he even inhales a bit he goes ballistic! He was hanging with Milly and Ginger, he was sneezing all through thier date too. Anyway we came back and they shrunk it." "Melinda, how do you know me and London went on a date and brought Ginger," Milly said, "How do you know he was sneezing all through our date? I told you none of this." "Milly," GJ said, "I'm spying on you." "Okay, now I'm freaked out." Milly said. "Don't worry," GJ said, "I didn't see your big long romantic kiss in the bathroom, well you trying." (Flashback) Milly: Pucker up, London. London: Okay, I-I-I-I-A-A-ACHOO! Milly: bless you, I think we need to retry. London: (Milly gets close to him puckering up for a kids and he tries to pucker his lips, Milly expects a kiss) ACHOO!!!!!! Milly: Bless you. London: I'm so sorry, ACHOO! Milly: London, you okay? London: I'm fine, ACHOO! Milly: Okay, (puckers her lips then London sneezes in her face again.) London: So sorry. Milly: No it's fine. (Walks out) (Back to present) Milly: Whoa! You just took that one too far. GJ: ACHOO!!! Milly: Bless you! GJ: ACHOO! Okay, this topic is making me sneeze, let's move to something else. Milly: Bless you, and sure. "Okay," Gil said, "Anyway let's let London finish his story." Bonnie: hi guys! "Oh hey, Bonnie," Gil said, "London was going to tell us about a guy you met?" Bonnie: okay go on Gil Jr! "I'm Gil the first though," Gil said, "And London was telling the story." Bonnie: oops sorry Gil go ahead London! London: Anyway long story short, Bonnie has a crush! Bonnie: I do ir Oona: Awwww, what's his name? Bonnie: Massacre Oona: I have a brother named Massacre, what did this man do for a living? Bonnie he is a police man for this city oops sorry (blushing) Oona: That's my brother! Bonnie well sorry guys I have to go meeting Massy for a date!\ Oona: Okay, darling! Bonnie: bye Nonny Oona Deema Milly GJ Gil Goby Molly Mia London Rini and Kouehi Gil: (whispers) Molly, GJ needs a new bag. At the restaruant Massacre: where is she? Bonnie: oh sorry Massacre: Bonnie, tonight I feel strange. Bonnie: why? Massy! Massacre: Your eyes are looking like emeralds tonight. Bonnie: yes they are they're Green they are suppose to be Emerald Massacre: I'll pay for dinner, what do you want? 8:23 Gobyisbestguppy Bonnie: mmh I would like a steak with potatoes Massacre: hey waiter! Braxton's: Hiya Bonnie I'm waiter and I'll be your Brax today! Braxton: Who's that guy? Bonnie: my crush! Braxton: Steak n taters, right? Bonnie: right and I would like a Dr Pepper to drink Braxton: Where are the kids? Braxton: Bus Boy!!!!!!! Goby: Do I have to do this? Bonnie: Goby what are you doing here Deema will be mad at you! Bonnie: okay please have the cook do our food perfect or I will call you're boss and get you fired you understand! Braxton: okay! Bonnie: thank you ! Now Massy you wan't to kiss! Massacre: I- yes Bonnie: okay kisses Massacre and Oona is shocked Braxton: Chef, fix the food! Chef: okay on it Goby: (grabs the food) It's ready! Bonnie: about time takes a bite of her steak oh gosh I think it's stuck! Goby: (slaps her) Is it good now? Bonnie: how dare you kicks Goby! Goby: Gil help me! Gil: Costumer choked! (Tackles her down and does CPR) Bonnie: stop oh gosh holds her stomach in pain owe it hurts Gil: Bonnie, you alive? Braxton: You alive in there Cowgirl? Bonnie: yes but my stomach feels like it's on fire oh gosh rushes to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet GJ: (falls from the ceiling and falls on Massacre) oops Massacre: Oona go to the bathroom and check on Bonnie! Oona: On it! Bonnie: oh gosh please go away pain! Oona: you okay in there Bonnie? GJ: So sorry Mass Massacre: it's okay GJ GJ: ACHOO! I think I'm catching a cold. in the bathroom Bonnie: ugh vomits more Milly: I have tissues (trips) oops Oona: you're okay in there Bonnie? Next morning GJ: ACHOO! Bonnie: hey guys Gil: (takes his temperature) Rest, son, rest, your running a fever Gil: GJ is sick Bonnie um hello guys I said hello ugh Gil: oh hey, Bonnie hey Gil do I look okay? Gil: You look great. Bonnie: no I do not oh not again rushes to the bathroom and vomits ugh keep it down out there Goby! Gil: I'm sorry everyone ruined your date last night. Bonnie: shut up and leave me alone uh oh gosh bleeds GJ: ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! Nonny: guys where is Bonnie? Gil: Vomiting Nonny: oh my gosh goes to the bathroom Bonnie oh my gosh are you okay listen to me Bonnie please open you're eyes oh gosh some one call 911 8:52 Gil: (calls 911) Who's on? Deema: hey guys oh my gosh Nonny is Bonnie okay? (Over the phone) Massacre! Massacre: yes Gil! Gil: Get over here fast! Massacre: why? Gil: Bonnie has passed out! Massacre: what I am coming now here is what I need you to do go take her glasses off and see if her eyes are open Gil: okay (takes her glasses off) 8:57 Massacre then open them and see if they are red or bloody Gil: (opens them) They're the same, no blood Gobyisbestguppy Massacre then check her pulse and if it's low and not right just try again 8:59 BraxtonTheBubbleGuppy11 Massacre: (drives to the adress) Gil: (checks) It's fine Bonnie: (wakes up) Massacre? Massacre: Your fine (kisses then episode ends) Bloopers London: Milly you wanna, ACHOO! Director: No she asked you! Bonnie: oh gosh accidently farts excuse me sorry can I do it again? Goby: Uh, Brax is my, wait what's my line?